


collab sometime ?

by Anonymous



Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Reader Insert, Soulmate AU where you can hear songs that they sing, Streaming, YouTube channels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur and Y/N are soulmates and the only way for you to reach Wilbur is making a Youtube Channel.
Relationships: Platonic Relationships - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Reader
Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 254
Collections: Anonymous





	collab sometime ?

Wilbur was bored. He was doing another You Laugh, You Lose and everyone kept sending in clips that weren’t funny at all or already seen before. He sighs and leans in closer to address the camera about all of the unfunny clips when he hears a familiar guitar strumming pattern. 

He freezes and leans back, whipping his head back and forth to figure out where the music is coming from. The chat starts to speed up after seeing Wilbur look confused. Wilbur stares off until it clicks. 

He gasps. “My soulmate knows my song chat! They know my song!” He laughs out loud, flinging his arms up above him in happiness. “And they even know how to play the guitar! How crazy is that!” 

You sat in another room with your headphones on, jamming to “I’m In Love With An E-Girl”. In the background, you have Wilbur Soot’s livestream open. You continue to play, unaware that you were playing for Wilbur Soot himself. 

When you finally finish, you take off your headphones and look down at your lap where Wilbur’s stream was playing on your computer. He pouts on screen. “My soulmate stopped singing.” Your eyes widen. “No way.” You mutter. 

There was no chance that Wilbur was your soulmate.

The stream ends and it leaves you in shock. The next stream, you decide to continue singing Wilbur’s songs and you watch as Wilbur smiles everytime. You didn’t know how to contact him though, having no money that you could spare for donating and there were probably already people spamming his dms, saying that they were his soulmate. So you made a Youtube channel. 

With soulmate bonds, Wilbur hears your actual voice so you only hoped that fate would step in and bring your videos onto his recommendation. 

You started by making covers of every Wilbur song there was. After that, you made sure you posted covers of songs that you had sung to Wilbur during his streams. You gained a following really quickly, especially since you started off with Wilbur Soot songs. 

Now, you are just singing “That’s What I Like” without any instruments in the background. You look over at Wilbur, who is streaming with Media Share on, to see that he is sighing. “Not this song again. Please.” You giggle before continuing. He groans and throws his head back, hitting his head on the wall behind him. 

As he continued to just mess around on the SMP, you slowly stopped singing, turning your attention to your homework in front of you. You glance at the stream for a bit before pulling out your textbook. You open up the book just as a new media share popped up. 

You hear your voice come in through the stream and your eyes widen in surprise. You look at Wilbur to see that he is also sporting the wide eyed look. 

“Holy shit.” He mutters. He pulls out his phone and leans forward towards the screen, trying to read the title of the video. He types it into his phone before turning to address the camera. “Unfortunately, I will have to end the stream right now. I’ve got someone to talk to.” He grins at the camera while flashing his phone before clicking the end stream button. 

You raise your eyebrows in shock and look over to your phone to see it blowing up with notifications from Twitter. You open twitter to see that a bunch of new people are liking, retweeting, and following you. You smile before moving to the dm section. You see Wilbur’s profile at the top of the list and you click on it. 

**dm between @WilburSoot and @y/nuser**

so, you sing?

yes sir

collab sometime ?

hell yeah

nice to meet you soulmate :D

nice to meet you too ! :) 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly forgot about this one. i had it buried under my numerous google docs and i just fixed it up.
> 
> [wattpad link.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/anonymousbobatea)


End file.
